


Let Me Surprise You

by Color_me_blue3



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crossdressing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Uruha promised a surprise for Kai if he agreed to show up at his house dressed as Santa.





	Let Me Surprise You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poliun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/gifts).



Uruha sighed as he took one more look into the mirror, making sure his red hat was in the right place, allowing his bangs to still cover his face partly. He pouted slightly at his image as he fixed his lipstick, just enough to make his lips look juicier.

“I think… that’s about it…” the guitarist told himself as he took a step backwards and turned around slowly. He was wearing a small Santa dress with white fur on the hem, it barely covered below his buttocks, allowing his garters to be visible as they held some red fishnet stockings. “Now for the last touch…” he said as he picked the red high heeled boots. However the ringing of his bell made him rush towards it, zipping his boots as fast as he could.

He checked through the peephole, seeing Kai standing outside.  The guitarist smiled as he saw Kai look around, he seemed slightly embarrassed to be wearing a Santa suit, which fitted kinda loose, so he opened the door before any of his neighbors would see him. “Have you lost weight Santa?” he asked as he stepped backwards to let him in.

“I told you I wasn’t putting a pillow in there…” Kai began, getting quiet as soon as he saw what waited for him inside. “And you look so very sexy Mrs. Santa…” he said closing the door and holding Uruha, their lips finding each other quickly.

Kai’s hands began roaming over Uruha’s uncovered back, reaching down to his waist.

“Uhh… eager are you?” Uruha said playfully, getting away from the drummer.

“Changed your mind so quickly?” Kai inquired a bit confused. “You said you’d be my present if I dressed this way…”

“Of course I’m your present, but it’s not even midnight…” Uruha teased. “Plus… I cooked dinner for you.”

“You cooked?” Kai asked a bit surprised. “Is it edible?”

“That’s so mean!” Uruha said turning around and walking towards the kitchen. “You are the one who always cooks so I decided to change that for today… “

“Well, let’s eat then…” Kai sighed following him towards the kitchen. He supposed he could wait a bit.

Dinner had been roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with some potato salad. However it was good and Kai enjoyed the fact that his boyfriend had gone through so much trouble to cook for him. Once they were done Uruha took the dishes back to the kitchen.

“Need help?” Kai offered.

“No dear go to my room… get comfortable. I’ll be right there with you.” Uruha smiled mischievously, so the drummer obeyed.

Kai entered the room, turning the light on and realizing Kai had changed the bulbs to give off a reddish glow to the area, then walking towards the bed and noticing the various implements there with a small note on top, so he  picked it up. “You can use any of these on me, the ones you don’t use I get to use on you later <3” he then smiled as he began checking the assortment.

Uruha finished loading the dish washer and storing the left overs, checking his makeup on his mirror on his way to the room, satisfied with what he saw so he went in. “Ready for me?” he asked as he stepped inside.

Kai looked up as he slid a small crop into his palm. He was now only wearing his pants. “Of course I am ready… are you?” he asked moving closer to the guitarist and taking his face softly with his hand as he kissed him. “What’s your safe word?” he inquired breaking the kiss.

“Mistletoe…” Kai whispered back.

“Perfect… on your knees…” Kai ordered and Uruha obeyed without hesitation.

Kai then opened his pants. “Open…” requested as he guided his shaft into his mouth.

Uruha took Kai eagerly into his mouth, alternating between liking and sucking him softly. He knew Kai loved when he teased him. After a few moments he stopped as he felt the crop against his chin. “Did I do something wrong , Master?” he asked.

“Oh no… I’m just bored…” Kai lied. “I want you on the bed, now…”

Uruha obeyed, removing his boots and climbing onto the bed, allowing Kai to cuff him to the headboard.

“You are mine…” Kai said as he caressed the guitarist chest.

“Yes master… I am…” Uruha said, moaning softly as Kai’s hands found their way beneath his dress.

“Wow… Lacey panties…” Kai smiled appreciatively as he traced the obvious bulge beneath the soft fabric.

“I know you like surprises…” Uruha closed his eyes as he felt Kai’s hand caressing him over the garment.

“I was already pleasantly surprised by you…” Kai said as he picked one small vibrator, turning it on and pressing it against one of the guitarist’s nipples.

“Ah! Master!” Uruha pushed his chest upwards.

“Aren’t you beautiful?” Kai asked as he moved the vibrator from one nipple to the other.

“Please…” Uruha moaned beneath him, moving his hips against the drummer’s hand.

“Behave my pet…” Kai admonished.

“Sorry… am I misbehaving?” Uruha inquired pouting. “Master is just so sexy… I can’t wait to have him buried deep inside of me…”

“Oh… look who is eager now…” Kai smiled mischievously as he began drawing small circles into Uruha’s thighs with the vibrator.

“Ah!!” Uruha closed his eyes feeling how he was getting harder and wetter by the second.  “I’m sorry Master…”

Kai smiled. “You see… I’m not that mean…” he said as he placed the vibrator aside, pulling down Uruha’s panties, only to be surprised once again as he noticed he was wearing a plug. “How long have you been wearing this?” he asked moving it slightly.

“Ah… ever since I was waiting for you…” Uruha confessed.

Kai then removed the plug slowly. “Seems like you really wanted to surprise me…”

“Did I?” Uruha inquired eagerly.

“Yes mi pet you did…” Kai then moved closer, kissing him deeply as he took his hand towards the other’s nightstand, picking out a condom. “Now… you deserve a prize…”

Kai moaned as he felt the drummer’s hardness entering him. “God I love you Master…”

“I love you too Pet…” Kai moaned as he began moving against the guitarist, caressing his thighs, enjoying the texture of the fishnets against his fingers. “You are so sexy…”

“Mmm… I’m glad you enjoy it…” Uruha moaned moving against the drummer. “Ah… master… you are so hard…”

“Of course… you always make me like this…” Kai moaned moving against the areas the guitarist liked better.

“Ah… if you do that…” Uruha moaned feeling his own shaft leak.

“Oh… what do you think I want?” Kai inquired increasing his speed and force.

“Oh… Please… Master…” Uruha closed his eyes feeling heat begin to pool on his lower belly; if Kai kept going he was sure he would cum without even being touched.

“Tell me how you did it…” Kai asked.

“Ah… how I did what?” Uruha felt a bit lost at the moment.

“How you put the plug on and dressed for me…” Kai asked as he began feeling his abdomen tighten.

“Oh… Master… I… used my fingers…” Uruha began.

“Yes…?”

“And… ah… I kept… thinking it was you doing it to me…” Uruha felt his face grow even hotter at his confession.

“Ah… yes… you are such a dirty pet…”

“Ah! Master!! Please… filth me up even more!!”

Kai couldn’t take it anymore, sliding out of the guitarist’s body and jerking his dick a couple of times before coming hard onto Uruha’s inner thighs, the guitarist’ seed soon pooling on his own abdomen.

“Sorry Master…” Uruha said as soon as he was able to speak again. “I couldn’t hold it anymore…”

“It’s ok pet…” Kai said picking some tissues and cleaning them both, then unhooking the cuffs on Uruha’s wrists. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Uruha said then turning towards the drummer and kissing him. “Is it my turn now?”

“Yes babe…” Kai smiled kissing him once again as he allowed Uruha to tie his wrists. “No cuffs?” he inquired.

“Oh, I learned to make some shibari tying…” Uruha announced excited. “You’ll like it… just don’t pull the wrong way or it will tighten even more…”

“Ok… no need to pull… I trust you.” Kai said as he allowed the guitarist to tie him. However, at that moment there was a ringing at the door.

“Who could it be?” Uruha looked back wonderingly.

“Do you think we made too much noise and the neighbors are here?” Kai looked at Uruha a bit worried.

“I don’t think we made that much noise…  I’ll be right back.” Uruha then got up quickly, putting on a robe and walking to the door.

“Oh my god!” Uruha’s scream suddenly made Kai remember something, pulling at his bindings as he checked the clock and noticing it was past midnight. For a moment he had completely forgotten that since he wanted to surprise his lover he had asked the rest of the band to show up after midnight, dressed as reindeers.

“Uruha!” Kai yelled. “Don’t open that door!”

However the beautiful guitarist was in the mood to be playful, he wouldn’t mind to be punished because of not listening to Kai this one specific time. He knew the drummer would love it in the end.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second request for my December 2018 fanfic Requests. Poliun, I hope you enjoyed it. Though I'm familiar with the Gazette this is my first time writing them and I wasn't sure of how the dynamycs for all of them together would work so I went with the pairing alone and just hinted at the posibility of it becoming a whole band thing. I hope it was good enough. Merry Christmas!!


End file.
